Nous nous reverrons
by HadsE
Summary: Séparation. C R O S S O V E R naruto/bleach \!/ Sasuke/Orihime.


La guerre venait de prendre fin. Enfin ce massacre était terminé. Le soulagement prit place en écartant la terreur et les soldats prirent le temps de respirer un bon coup. Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement haut dans le ciel, en vérité de sombres nuages caché la petite partie qui se faufilée dans l'horizon. Il faisait donc encore sombre, comme un jour pluvieux où le ciel déborde de sombres nuages menaçants. Malgré ça, les discussions de soulagement voguèrent entre les hommes.

Une jeune femme marchait aux alentours à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une mine inquiète dessinait sur le visage, ces immenses yeux gris analysaient chaque recoins mais rien de ce qu'elle cherchait était présent. Son inquiétude s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, toujours aucune trace de lui et des autres. S'était-elle tant éloignée que ça lors de la bataille ? Non, ils devaient certainement être dans les environs. En mettant tant que possible son inquiétude de côté, elle continua ses recherches.

Il n'avait pas goût à la victoire, il n'arborait pas un sourire stupide comme Naruto. Il ne savourait en rien la fin de la bataille, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle aille bien. Il l'a cherché du regard en vain, aucune tignasse rousse à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas de quoi gêner sa vue a par des débris énormes causer par les nombreux cratères et les nombreux hommes bien plus imposants qu'elle. Elle pourrait sûrement se trouvait parmi eux et c'est ce qu'il ne tarda pas à vérifier de loin, mais le résultat fut le même, sielle y était ill'aurait vu de par sa chevelure peu commune. Il soupira.

Malgré que de l'extérieur, il paraissait aussi neutre que d'habitude, ses regardsde droiteà gauche attira l'attention du détenteur de Kurama.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas là. Constata la voix fatiguée de celui-ci.

Sans se retourner, Naruto se positionna à ses côtés. Il était tout aussi inquiet pour son amie qui n'avait pas refait surface.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée..

\- Elle est forte. Maladroite mais forte, elle sait se défendre. Ditcalmement le brun.

Le regard bleuté de l'Uzumaki dévia sur son ancien coéquipier, il devinait facilement que lui-même essayer de se convaincre que la probabilité qu'elle soit morte ou blesser quelque part soit basse, carrément inexistante. Le brun fit le premier pas etparti àla recherche de la jeune rousse, en ayant assez de ne pas la voir. Ignorant les hypothèses défilants dans sa tête. Le blond lança un regarda Sakuraderrière lui etparti deson côté à la recherche d'Inoue.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle.Ne voulait s'assurait que de sa sécurité, qu'elle n'était pas derrière des débris, sans vie. Son regard se fit plus froid à la seule pensée de la retrouver morte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était après l'avoirmise à l'abri.Madaraayant jeté son dévolu sur elle, subissant de nombreuses blessures en ayant faillit mourir sous ses yeux. Il lui avait ordonné de se soigner. Peut-êtreun peu trop durement pour un esprit si doux. Ce qu'elle fit faiblement sous le regard du brun qui tentait de la garder éveillée.

Il ne pouvait s'avouer par fierté avoir eu peur à tel point qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle à ce moment-là,sur le champde bataille. Ne se souciant plus de son adversaire une fois son corps contre lui, dans ses bras musclés. Il avait toujours pensé que ça le rendait faible ce genre de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler et ça le rendait fou. L'image de son état abominable lui revint à l'esprit, elle était tellement faible, arrivait à peine à articulait un mot ou à bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. De nature si joyeuse, voir une fille si généreuse et pleine de vie dans cet état, même lui ne pouvait regarder sans ressentir de la pitié. Il avait du mal à la regarder sans trembler de peur de la perdre, qu'elle meurt dans ses bras sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Même lui de nature froide était perturbé par la simple idée.

Il s'était dit et en était persuadé, après la mort de son clan, de son frère, qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à ressentir quelconques attachements. Que la haine qui le nourrissait depuis si longtemps serait la seule chose à laquelle il aurait droit. C'est là que la venue de cette fille venait contrediretous les fais. Tout ce pourquoi il se battait. Sa propre vision de la vie fut chamboulée par un simple sourire. Lui un simple paria s'était attiré la curiosité d'une fille comme elle.

Il s'était senti ridicule face aux changements que lui causait une fille aussi naïve et faible qu'elle aux premiers abords. Il avait seulement besoin de son pouvoir bien plus efficace que celui de Karin. Il avait bien vite retrouvé ses esprits et Orihime subissait la froideur et méchanceté (franchise) du brun. Il avait pensé à son clan, il était possible qu'elle soit capable d'engendrer sa descendance. Cette idée avait persisté dans son esprit un long moment jusqu'en faire part avec la concerner qui en premier lieu fut choquée. Il lui avait fait peur avec sa proposition et c'était compréhensible. Il s'était donc rattrapéen nela forçant pas,bien qu'il voulaitque son clan renaisse. Étant le dernier des Uchiha, il ne comptait pas faire disparaître son nom.

Elle avait eu des problèmes avec la fille aux cheveuxrouges qui parjalousie la fit fuir. C'est comme ça qu'il dûtpartir la récupéréau village dekonoha. Malheureusement, le temps passer là-bas fût pour elle bénéfique, c'est avec ce temps qu'elle s'attacha à Naruto et tous les autres. Assez pour que des liens se créent entre eux et la rousse pourqui cen'était pas difficile de parler aux gens. Elle était ouverteaux nouvelles rencontresau grand regret de Sasuke.

Il soupira en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ça, il s'aventurait trop loin dans ses pensées et ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser sur des souvenirs.

Il savait qu'elle se guérissait quand il partait rejoindre Naruto et Sakura au combat, dans une situation critique. Mais l'at-ellefait complètement ouétait-elletoujours au même endroit ? Il marchait encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque par hasard une silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui, juste en face.

-Oy, Sas'ke!Cria le blond derrière lui.

Il l'ignora royalement en s'avançant de quelques pas pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. C'était elle.

De son côté, elle l'avait vu. Enfin elle le trouvait, ilne sembler pasblesser ! À son grand soulagement, elle se mit de nouveau en marche après un arrêt d'observation, mais avec crainte de la rencontre naissante. Elle était réellement heureuse de le voir en bonneétat mais maintenantque la guerre avaitpritfin, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? C'était une question déjà posée chez elle, elle avait peur qu'il finissepar se battreavec Naruto.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose au vu de nombreux regards lancer à plusieurs endroits et à répétitions. Il remarqua sa présence finalement. Il s'avançait tout comme elle. Mettant toutes ses peurs de côté, elle se mit à courir. Elle voulait à tout prix sentir ses bras autour d'elle, entendre sa voix même pour un seul mot. Juste lui.

Il l'a vitcommençait à courir. Il accéléra le pas. Un genre de soulagement l'envahissant en la voyant saine et sauve, bien vivante.

Narutoresta derrière à regarder la scène, Sakura, Kakashi et les autres commençants à arriver. Ils regardèrenttout ce quise passait sous leurs yeux,certains ne savaientpas à quoi s'attendre. Personne ne sait réellement comment est la relation entre les deux adolescents. SeulNarutosavait à quel point Orihime aimaitSasuke. Il n'était pas idiot et voyait aussi que l'Uchihaavait luiaussi des sentiments pour la belle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu tant préoccupé par une personne, en plus de ça une fille. Il sourit en repensant à celle qui ne vient pas de ce monde, son coeur tendre avait-il donc réussi à guérir celui de son ancien coéquipier ?

-Sasuke-kun!

Elle courait, encore et encore pour atteindre le brun. Des perles salés commençaient à dévaler ses joues, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui. Ce qui était ironique en sachant qu'elle était au bord de la mort à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Mais c'était tout elle, être morte d'inquiétude pour les autres en s'oubliant elle-même.

Alors qu'ils étaient à 10 mètres de l'autre, la rousse se stoppa soudainement.Sasukefit de même sous le coup, n'ayant pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'une sortede lumière bleu(comme des particules spirituelles) apparut sur son corps. Elle fit une grimace de douleur en menant ses mains sur sa poitrine sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde. Sous le regard deSasukequi commençait intérieurement à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Le regard d'Orihime lâcha le sol pour dévier sur le traître, elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Avec stupeur elle constata qu'elle commençait à disparaître. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, elle a reconnuela pression spirituelle de son monde. Elle regarda ses mains une à une, son corps était recouvert d'une lumière, une pression lumineuse, elle brillait.

\- Qu-quoi.. Mais comment..

Dans la panique, elle relança un regard vers son amant. Il commença à courir dans sa direction, elle fit quelques pas en tendant son bras droit vers lui, une fois à son emplacement il la scruta de part en part en attrapant sa main tendue. Elle étaiten train de disparaître, constatat-il. Ses yeux de braises tombèrent sur les grands yeux nuageux d'Orihime. Elle articula difficilement la vérité, ce qu'elle savait qui se passait.

\- J-je crois que je retourne à Karakura..

\- Non..

Il avala difficilement sa salive. C'était bien trop irréel pour être vrai, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen de me ramener. Sedit-elleà elle-même, son beau regard vide d'émotion sur le coup des mots. Fixant un pointxsans le voir réellement.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent petit à petit qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle allait disparaître de la surface de cette terre. Il allait perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Au contact de la rouquine, son coeur froid avait réapprit à aimer, elle l'avait changé. Lui qui était accablé par sa vengeance, aveugle, sa haine le rendant inhumain. Iln'avait toujourseu que son clan en tête, il n'avait vécu que pour se venger de la mort de ses parents. De son frère. Il avaitpritune route de non retour, oui, c'était trop tard pour lui. Il le pensait bien avant de la connaître. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il fût le premier à la rencontrer.

De vagues souvenirs l'envahirent à la chaîne, le visage souriant d'Orihime le hantant. De ces moments passer à vagabonder dans les villages, les QG où elle rendait l'atmosphère si agréable. Sa présence était bénéfique pour lui, sans ça, il n'avait plus de raisons de s'attacher à ce monde rempli de malheur. Sans elle, qu'allait-il faire ?

Malgré son statut de traître et de meurtrier, elle n'avait pas flanché devant lui, même s'il la traitait cruellement mal. C'était son remède contre cette douleur qui le rongeait depuis tant d'années, qui l'enfonçait dans les ténèbres chaque jour, qui le tuait à petit feu de l'intérieur. À la fin il n'aurait étéqu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, un meurtrier sans empathie. Il voyait tout le monde comme des merdes, faibles, des boulets sans nom qui ne faisaient que le suivre comme des chiens. Il était obsédé par la puissance, voulant être plus puissant que tout le monde. Écrasant celui qui ose se prétendre plus fort que lui.

Elle avait changé un monstre comme lui. Un monstre qui avait tué son propre frère.

Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, elle regardait sans dire un mot. Sa lèvre commençant à tremblait en sentant les pleurs venir, que pouvait-elle faire en cet instant ? Le visage du brun se transformait totalement en une chose jamais vu chez lui.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître, Sasuke-kun.

Elle l'avait dit avec tant de sincérité qu'il était impossible de douter de ses mots, le moment où les larmes n'arrivaient plus à se retenir arriva, elle commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle glissases fins petitsdoigts sur la main du brun qui la regardait de nouveau sans dire un mot. Elle continua à parler.

\- J'avais peur en arrivant ici, je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'étais loin de m'imaginer être dans un autre univers. J'ai eu peur en te rencontrant, je ne savais pas ce que tu pouvais me faire. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier mes fées, même si le fait que tu me prennes avec toi n'était qu'au profit de mon pouvoir de guérison, j'ai appris à te connaître,Sasuke-kun. Tu ne mérites pas tant de mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de te rendre heureux. Elle renifla en essayant de parler convenablement. Je suis tellement triste à la simple idée de ne plus te revoir.

Son visage faisait peine à voir, elle pleurait et avait de la peine à parler. Le visage jusque là sans expression du brun, se transforma en une expression anéanti. Ses traits se firent douloureux, ses yeux reflétant sa peine qui commençait à l'envahir.SasukeUchiha était à ce moment précis éteint, la seule flamme qu'il avait eu dans sa vie était en train de s'éteindre. Alors qu'il n'était que lune elle était son soleil.

Le visage fatiguéde la jeune femme à ses côtés fit surface, ils étaient tous les deux sur un énorme lit aux draps blancs. Elle était en train de se réveiller alors qu'il la regardait depuis presque1 heuredormir. La première chose qu'elle fit c'est lui offrir un sourire resplendissant en menant sa main sursa joueen ayant quelques rougeurs au visage. Elle était tellement belle, les Dieux avaient chacun donnait un don à sa naissance pour pouvoir être tant semblable à une déesse. Il s'approchait d'elle pour l'entourait de son bras et la rapprochait de lui, elle posait ses mains sur son torse nu et musclé en se laissant faire. Ils se rendormirent dans cette position.

Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, sa poitrine devenait douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi maintenant. Murmura t-il.

Pourquoi ? Sa mâchoire se contracta, serrant les dents. Son égoïsme n'était pasvisible, mais bienprésent en lui, il détestaità vrai direses foutu amis. Après plus d'une année ils sedécidaient de bougerleur cul pour la ramener.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir.

\- Et si ce n'est pas possible ?Ton arrivéeici est inexplicable et sûrement dû au coup du hasard.

-Ne dis pas ça, du hasard ou non j'ai pu construire quelque chose ici que je n'oublierais jamais.

Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'ils auraient une solution de retour, la vie sans lui n'était pas envisageable. Son coeur martelait sa cage thoracique,plus les minutes passaientplus son corps disparaissait. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Prenantson courage àdeux mains, s'emparant duvisage de l'Uchiha entre ses mains, elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui offrant un dernier baiser d'adieu. Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas fait de cette façon, mais il n'était plus question de timidité.

Surpris, il y répondit avec fougue.Re-visitanttoute sa bouche pour s'en souvenir correctement. Il lui attrapa les poignets en écartantses mains de ses joueset approfondi le baiser. Ilpritles devants en l'embrassant comme jamais, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'humide lui collait à la peau, c'était les larmes de la jeune femme. Elle tremblait, après un long baiser remplie de tendresse, ils se séparèrent avec regret.

Il avait une vue entière de son visage, même danscet étatelle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses joues rougis, son nez retroussé par ses petits reniflements innocents. Ses larmes cristallines dévalant ses joues.

\- Sasuke-kun..

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé. Aimer un criminel comme moi, comme tu le fais, j'ai une chance inouïe. Malgrémes fautes tu as sum'accepter tel que je suis. Un simple merci ne suffirait pas à exprimer ma gratitude.

Alors qu'elle l'écoutait, elle souriait davantage au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il disait. Ilpritune bouffée d'air en fermant l'instant de quelques secondes les yeux, puis les reposa sur elle.

\- Mon coeur t'es complètement offert, Inoue Orihime.

Elle avait le coeur apaisé, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine au niveau de cet organe battant, enoffrant son plusbeau sourire, elle se décida de faire ses adieux.

\- Tu seras toujours dans le mien.

Elle était maintenant entièrement transparente, ouvrant plus les yeux, il s'avança en la prenant précipitamment dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir une petite pression qu'elle disparût en particules, il n'avait même pas pu sentir son parfum une dernière fois. Il tomba immédiatement à genoux en lâchant un gémissement de rage. Il avait l'air de se prendre lui-même dans les bras, alors qu'il espérait l'avoir elle.

Tout le monde autour n'osait dire quoi que ce soit face à cette scène des plus horribles.

Des sanglots douloureux résonnaient dans le silence de mort qui régnait.Kakashise sentait impuissant face à la tristesse de son ancien élève, tout comme les personnes à ses côtés. Tout le monde regardait Sasuke avec compassion,du moins toutesles personnes l'ayant fréquenté plus jeune. Les autres n'avaient que faire de ce spectacle des plus inintéressant à leurs yeux, il gardait le silence pour le départ de la douce Orihime qui touchait chacun de ceux ayant contemplaitson sourirede loin ou de près. Cette fille harmonieuse, certains se demandaient comment elle avait pu s'amouracher d'un gars comme ce traître.

Sasuke, lui, ne semblait pas remarquer les larmes qui lui coulaientle longsdes joues pour tomber au sol. Il ne sentait plus la présence de celle qu'il aimait, ce sentiment de vide profond s'agrandissait en lui, lui faisant ressentir un mal-être inimaginable. Il avait cru l'entendre lui dire je t'aime avant de partir. Elle lui avait dit je t'aime. Il n'avait jamais pu le lui dire, alors qu'elle lui montrait clairement ses sentiments qu'elle pensait camouflait, mais il avait vite compris son petit jeu.

Ilserrales dents en donnant un coup de poing magistral au sol qui se fissura, creusant un cratère. Sonsharinganactivé par les émotions se mélangeant en lui, l'agressant intérieurement. Il avait une haine profonde qui l'envahissait peu à peu qui songeait à tuer la cause du départ de la princesse. De celle destinée à devenir sa femme.

L'ambiance était lourde, il se pencha en avant, tremblant de rage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il cria sa peine. Un son strident qui percuta toutes les personnes l'entendant.Narutone pouvaitsupporterd'entendre ce cri de tristesse, il pouvait ressentir la peine du brun jusqu'ici. C'était un cri à s'en déchirer le coeur. VoirSasukedans cet état était une première, c'était douloureux pour lui comme pour Kakashi etSakura qui elle, pleurait silencieusement.

Les cris deSasukese firent plus intenses, versant sa peine qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermer. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, croyant devenir fou. Il avait un mal tellement puissant qu'il n'avait plus les idées en place. Il avait des tas d'images d'elle qui défilaient devant ses yeux.Lui de nature si froideétait méconnaissable.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer, etc'était alors le calme plat une fois fait.

Naruto, tout en faisant un pas devant lui, ayantdécidait de rejoindrele brun jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stoppé par les mouvements soudains de celui-ci. Il s'était relevé, tête baissée. Il avait les poings serrer, tellement qu'il en avait les jointures blanches.

Puis tout se déroula en une seconde. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard glacial sur l'Uzumaki. Le blond fut surpris de voir les yeux rougis de Sasuke, c'était la première fois. Mais la réalité reprit vite le dessus, c'était l'heure de l'inévitable. Leur combat allait commencé, un combat à mort. Tout deux n'avait pas que leurs raisons respectives de se battre, c'était aussi pour Orihime.

La jeune fille avait conquis deux garçons et c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient conclure l'histoire.

\- Allons ailleurs.

Un rictus sorti de la bouche de l'Uchiha qui se mit à le suivre.

Nous nous reverrons.


End file.
